


Holidays at the Coughlin's

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jem Coughlin - Fandom, Jeremy Renner - Fandom, The Town (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure smut. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays at the Coughlin's

Jem drunkenly stumbles through the door of the tiny apartment you share with him. He takes swig out of his bottle of Jameson as he kicks off his shoes and works his belt open. He calls out for you not giving a fuck if you are awake or asleep, only caring how much he needs to get drunk off you. He spies the light on in the kitchen, hearing the sound of Christmas music he heads your way peeling off the rest of his clothes. 

You were singing along to the music cleaning up the last of the scrapes of Christmas wrapping paper. Jem quietly stands in the doorway watching you dance around the kitchen in his black Irish boxing club t-shirt, licking his lips when he spies the soft pink lace of your panties peaking out from under his shirt. You open the fridge grabbing a bottle of water, as you close the door you freeze when you feel the heat of his body behind you. He doesn't say a word, his hot whiskey filled breath teases along your neck making your body shudder. Jem grips the hem of your shirt pulling it roughly off your body, then pushes you against the fridge keeping you from seeing him. 

Your body hums with pleasure when you feel his naked body press against you. He pours a slow stream of whiskey down your back, a soft moan escaping your lips when you feel his warm tongue lapping up the amber liquor. His fingers slip inside your panties, shredding them to pieces in his strong hand. You loved it when he was like this, so dominant and taking what he wants.

He pours another stream of whiskey down your spine, dropping to his knees and lapping it up off the curve of your ass. He sets the bottle down and forces your legs wider and pulls your hips closer to him, blowing a cool stream of air along your wet dripping slit. You brace your hands against the fridge, your eyes closing when you feel the tip of his tongue tease along your folds and up to your perfect pink hole. He spreads you open plunging his tongue deep inside your wet center, devouring you like a junkie getting his next fix. Your head is spinning wildly, barely able to hold yourself up as his long nimble tongue swirls and laps up your sweet nectar. 

His tongue moves up circling your tight little hole, working you open as fingers roughly circle your aching bud. His tongue working in and out in rhythm with his fingers and before long he has you screaming and shuddering, your sweet juices running down his chin and hand. He licks you clean coaxing you through your high. 

Before you can catch your breath Jem spins you around the kitchen, with a swoop of his hand he sends the rolls of wrapping paper and bows on the kitchen table flying across the floor. He bends you over the table, then reaches for the scrap of red velvet ribbon left on the table. He grabs your hands forcing them behind your back and ties them with the ribbon. He leans over you, his rock hard cock pressed against your ass. 

"Promise me you will remember how much I love you." 

His voice was dark and dripping with sex. 

"I promise." You whimper softly, your pussy now aching for him.

"Good girl. Now I'm going to fuck you like I don't." 

You both gasp in unison as he thrust his throbbing hard length deep inside you, barely letting you stretch around him before he starts pounding in and out. He grips your bound wrists in one hand and tangling his other hand in your hair, pulling your head back roughly. The table creeks and shakes as he bucks wildly against you. 

He rears his hand back smacking your ass hard, your pussy clenching tighter around his cock with every blow. You wickedly grin at the delicious pain between your legs, knowing you're going to feel him there for days after this. Jem leans over you wrapping his arm around your breasts, groping and pinching at your nipple. You feel yourself on the brink again and he can feel it to and starts pounding you harder and faster until he has you screaming his name and coming all over his throbbing cock. 

"I wanna come all over your fucking tits." He roars, helping you up off the table. 

You lower yourself to his cock, giving him a wink as you take him in your mouth and begin to suck. You take as much of him as you can in your mouth. He pulls your hair so tight you worry he's going to pull it out. He relaxes and starts pushing your head further into his cock, finding it harder to breath as he fucks your mouth. You feel his whole body tensing around you, grunting and panting before pushing you off him and stroking his cock as his white pearly liquid paints across your upper body. You hungrily lick him clean before he pulls you up on your feet greeting you with his mouth, shoving his tongue down your throat as he gropes your ass. 

"Damn, that was fucking hot." He growls. 

You purr in satisfaction, your body limp and sated. 

"Can you untie my hands now, baby?" 

"Not until I'm done with you." He roars throwing you over his shoulder, giving your ass a hard smack as he carries you back to the bedroom.


End file.
